Tokyo Sky Tree
This was transwikied from http://lifeafterpeople.wikia.com/wiki/Tokyo_Sky_Tree The Tokyo Sky Tree is a tower in Tokyo with more than 630 meters high, being the tallest tower in the world and the second tallest structure in the world after the Burj Khalifa in Dubai. 1 day after people: The light in Tokyo is turned off so the city is dark. The flashing lights of the Tokyo Sky Tree go out. 1 month after people: The drainage system failed weeks ago and all the drainage water went to the rivers and canals of Tokyo, which returned the water to the drainage pumps, which could not withstand so much water and send it to the sewer holes in streets. Because of this; Tokyo is flooded. The Tokyo Sky Tree is weakened by water, which erodes the foundations of the tower. 1 year after people: The floods ended months ago, but a new danger appears in Tokyo. Nature begins to invade the city, so the streets and buildings turn green. The streets and sidewalks are filled with small plants and the buildings are covered by vines. The ivy begins to climb the Tokyo Sky Tree; so the first meters of the Tokyo Sky Tree are covered with ivy. The humidity in Tokyo increases and the rivers and canals begin to grow, so the structures closest to the rivers begin to sink. The entire city of Tokyo begins to sink into the Pacific Ocean. 20 years after people: Tokyo has begun to sink into the Pacific Ocean. The islands of Tokyo have sunk completely and the only thing left of the islands are the eroded buildings. The city itself has sunk more and more and the nearest kilometer to the sea has sunk 1 meter. The base of the Tokyo Sky Tree has been eroded by water; so the Tokyo Sky Tree began to weaken. The lack of maintenance has caused the Tokyo Sky Tree to begin to oxidize; therefore, pieces of metal from the Tokyo Sky Tree were released and dropped. 30 years after people: Tokyo has sunk 25 meters and many edifices were underwater. The base of the Tokyo Sky Tree was sunk underwater and the tower has eroded more and more. The Tokyo Sky Tree acquired an abandoned appearance; it was covered with plants and the oxide has toned the tower to a dark color. An earthquake shakes Tokyo Sky Tree weakens even more; the tower also cracks and even pieces of the tower come loose and fall. The glass of the viewpoint in the highest part of the tower is broken by movement. The earthquake causes a tsunami that hits hard the tower. 75 years after people: The Tokyo Sky Tree weakened a lot over the years. Water erosion, rust, earthquakes and typhoons have caused the Tokyo Sky Tree to weaken considerably. The tower was toned in a worn brown color; it was filled with cracks, dents and bumps; and it became very weak even for the wind. A typhoon whips Tokyo; and the wind causes the Tokyo Sky Tree to tear apart considerably. Tokyo’s environment causes the Tokyo Sky Tree to weaken more and more. 100 years after people: Tokyo has sunk 60 meters underwater. Residential buildings have sunk, and skyscrapers also sank by succumbing to water erosion. The Pacific Ocean seized Tokyo. The Tokyo Sky Tree stands before a huge sea. Despite water erosion, rust, earthquakes and typhoons, the Tokyo Sky Tree is still standing. However, a moderate earthquake shakes Tokyo; and the Tokyo Sky Tree yields. The viewpoint and the top of the tower released and falls into the sea. The tsunami that formed with the earthquake hits what left of the Tokyo Sky Tree; and what is left of the tower falls and is sunk under the ocean. Category:Japan Category:Buildings Category:Collapses Category:Article stubs Category:Needs Picture